


Power Play

by Schattenmalerin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets new clothes, Connor's a sly little shit sometimes, Eventual smut (probably), Gavin's surprised by Connor's fighting skills, I haven't the slightest clue, M/M, Post-Game, and Gavin likes it more than he wants to admit, and looks hot as fuck in them, and solving a case together, and turned on, and who can blame him for that?, badassConnor, fighting scene, how could that happen?, lot of swearing (yes I'm looking in your direction Gavin), somehow a normal conversation turned into a power play between them, they're together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin
Summary: Connor and Gavin, being fresh in a relationship with eachother, are investigating a case together.When Gavin is taken by surprise and attacked by the culprit, Connor gets into "badass" mode - unintentionally giving Gavin a show he "enjoys" way more than he is willing to admit.





	1. Of Poker, New Outfits and Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)
> 
> This was originally planned as a oneshot, but the whole thing got longer than I thought, so I decided to divide it into multiple chapters (2-3 are planned overall).  
> I'm a little fan of the constellation Connor/Gavin, so I decided to write something about them.  
> My story plays post-game and they are already in a relationship and Connor is deviant for almost half a year now, so they might be a bit ooc (though I hope I still managed to portray them well enough to not be too ooc).

Gavin hated waiting. Always had, always will. It wasn't in his DNA, he was too short-tempered and impulsive to be a patient waiter.  
Especially if waiting for someone he hasn't seen all day, but wanted all day to see him.

So he tapped his fingers impatiently on his wheel, the tune of his favourite rock band drowning out the sound of heavy rain splashing against his car windows. He took a look at his watch.  
When again did he say he would be here? Ten minutes _before_ or _after_ 8 o'clock p.m.? He thought remembering it was _before_ , but he wasn't really sure. Sometimes Gavin found it difficult paying attention to details when listening to his voice. It was a really distracting one, soft and clear, but also rough and deep around the edges when emphasizing specific words.  
Like "bromance".

He could clearly remember how he had pronounced this word back then, how the _-mance_ was spoken deeper and lower, with a tinge of roughness to it and even back then it made Gavin blush with both embarrassment and fury. Embarrassed of how much effect his voice had on him - how it made his heart beat faster and his cheeks feel hot -, furious about how easy it was for him, how smoothly he looked while rubbing this sentence into his face, as if he knew exactly how to push his buttons, as if knowing this sentence would set him off.

_Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance._

It had been an imprudent reflex, taking out his gun and pointing it at his head, something he had done out of sheer desperation and humiliation, because what else could he have done? Telling him that, in fact, he would really miss him? That he only was a complete ass to him because he couldn't cope with the feelings this fucking attractive and perfect piece of plastic had stirred up inside him?

Fuck, he never had been good with this kind of things. So he made that fucking shooting noise, grinning like a freaking psychopath in his attractive face, because what else was there to do? He didn't even look intimidated by him, as if he already knew he wouldn't shoot. All he got as a reaction was that fake, unsure smile, as if he didn't understand if Gavin meant to be funny or if he was just exactly the idiot he behaved right there. Well, he had been the latter. A complete asshole and an idiot and on top of all that a fucking coward, because after the successful demonstration of the androids, after Connor was allowed to stay with the Detroit Police, even being considered an invaluable help for the police, it took him almost half a year to finally be able to admit and be content with his feelings for the detective android.

To begin with it took him a month of dancing around Connor at the police station - a long, awful month full of both intentional avoiding and intentional seeking the presence of the android - before he found the courage and nearly passable words to apologize for his previous behaviour. Yes, it had been as awkward as it sounded, but no, he hadn't bitched out.  
It took him another month of tentatively approaching Connor now and then, managing only semi-awkward conversations and not mutating into a complete asshole again, followed by two months of them finally growing closer, working on a few cases together and even meeting up outside of work as "friends" - and Gavin was still blushing when thinking back to his stuttered invitation after one of their solved cases, but the smile - oh, the fucking _smile_ \- Connor gave him as an answer was worth all the discomfort he felt in that situation.  
After that they had grown closer, Connor started slowly feeling less strained around him, opening up to him and though Gavin wanted to do the same - to fucking tell him that his feelings for him were more than just friendship - he couldn't. As he said, he was really shitty at expressing feelings and stuff.

The CD ended and silence remained in the car, except for the rain dropping against the windows. Gavin made no effort turning the music on again, instead observing the raindrops streaming down on the glass, still lost in memories.

He wished he could claim that he had finally managed to find the courage to be honest with Connor, but he hadn't. If it hadn't been for Connor and his openly explanation one evening - how lately he felt all jittery and antsy and warm when being close to Gavin, how he both liked and disliked the strange tingling sensation whenever Gavin "accidentally" - and it was soo far away from _accidentally_ \- touched his arm or his shoulder and how he was worried that there might be a virus in his systems -, Gavin would never had worked up the nerves to execute his next move: pulling Connor softly but determined towards him and connecting their lips in an awkward but nonetheless intimate kiss.  
When he had pulled back - for once wishing he was an android and not needing to breathe - Connor had just stared at him with wide eyes, such an innocent and unsure look, Gavin just wanted to pull him in his arms. He didn't. Instead he said in one of the most cliché and cheesy way - and god, he was still embarrassed about that: _"It's not a virus, dipshit. I-I feel the same."_  
And when Connor, looking like the pure image of a lost puppy, asked him shyly what exactly it was they were feeling, Gavin's mouth went dry, unable to tell, to express his feelings in any other way than closing the distance again and kissing him a second time. Connor didn't mind at all.

A knock on the car window teared him out of his thoughts and blinking slightly confused he threw a look out of his window, just to see Connor standing right next to it.  
_Finally._  
Grabbing his car keys Gavin opened the door, swinging himself out of the car, already being greeted with a large black umbrella over his head, keeping the rain away from him. _God, why does he have to be so considerate and adorable?_ It filled his chest with a warm pleasant feeling.

"What the fuck took you so long, dipshit?" was Gavin's greeting, trying to sound disgruntled about Connor's tardiness, but couldn't even manage to keep the offended charade going for more than two seconds thanks to a pair of warm, brown eyes looking apologetic down at him - yes, _down at him_ , because of course Connor wasn't just blessed with a pretty face, sinful lips, stunning eyes and perfect hair, no, he also had to be taller than him. It really wasn't fair, like, at all.

"I'm sorry, Gavin. I didn't want to make you wait, but I ... uh-" _Goddamnit, that blush. He's so going to be the fucking death of me._ "I seemed to have forgotten the time? It won't happen again." The embarrassment in Connor's voice was clearly noticeable. It was a rare thing that Connor forgot an appointment or something, but it happened more often lately. _He gets more and more human_ , and that made Gavin smile inwardly.

"What were you doing anyway? Did the old fart- uh ... I mean, _Hank_ ," Gavin quickly corrected himself with a hurried look at Connor. "Did Hank keep you so occupied with his case or what?"  
Since he and Connor were in a relationship, they started to investigate more cases as a team, though Connor still acted as Hank's investigation partner too. Yeah, Gavin definitely would like to have Connor around him on every case, but he accepted the fact that Hank was always gonna be a big part of Connor's life and therefore that the android wouldn't let Hank down when needing his help - privately or on a case.

"No, actually we finished the case at 1.13 pm, right before Hank took his lunch break. Then we visited Carl Manfred. Hank and h-"

"Wait, who's this Carl Manfred again?" He heard that name before, he just couldn't assign a face to it.

"He's the former owner of Markus, now acting as a father figure for him. Markus lives with him," Connor explained, then looking thoughtful for a moment, LED blinking yellow for a short sequence. "He is a very impressive man. He has a unique and interesting way of viewing the world and its progression. And his artworks are quite stunning and in depth."

Gavin raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh, wouldn't have taken you for an art enthusiast. But then again, I'm not that surprised." He wasn't. Connor was like a little child, exploring the world with such interest and eagerness, it was way too endearing to watch. "More that Anderson gives a fuck about art."

At this Connor let out a small, amused laugh. "Hank? No, he doesn't, as you put it, 'give a fuck about art'. He just visited for their weekly game of poker."

"W-wait! You want to tell me you played poker with Anderson and art grandpa?" _First art, now poker?_ There were always new things to find out about his boyfriend, as surprising they might be.

"And Markus," Connor added. "Well, _at first_ I took part, but after winning three big pots in a row Hank accused me of cheating, Markus was too focused on not getting caught cheating himself to help me and Carl was just amused about the overall situation," he ended with a casual shrug.

Gavin grinned, one question on his mind. In an almost flirty manner he brought his body closer to Connor's, eyes mischievously sparkling up at his boyfriend, who seemed confused but not displeased by his sudden proximity. "And tell me, _good little detective_ , did you cheat?"

"N-no! I didn't." The adorable blush was back on Connor's cheeks and Gavin enjoyed the way he fidgeted under his intense stare. "I mean- well, I-I calculated the probability of hitting a card I need a-and I might have taken a look in the overall statistics in poker game history to get an even more exact and precise probability before deciding my turn. A-and I might have analyzed Hank's and Carl's facial expression and body language by accident, noticing conspicuous reactions such as dilated pupils, a higher pulse or increased sweat production on their palms, letting me believe they have hit a card."

Gavin just gaped at his boyfriend, being reminded again how advanced Connor was, how fucking perfect. It was almost frustrating.  
"Oh man, just remember me to never play poker with you, Connor."

He expected one of those cute chuckles slipping out of the android's mouth, but instead Connor threw him a look, his eyes now sparkling with something, his stare even more intense than Gavin's had been.

"Not even strip poker, _Gavin_?"

He gulped drily, suddenly feeling way too hot. _When exactly did he get this good at flirting back?_

"You don't need to win poker against me to get me naked, dipshit," he retorted, his tone a mix of softness and playfulness.

His hands grabbed Connor's jacket, wanting to pull him into a kiss, as he felt the strange and unfamiliar fabric underneath his fingers.  
_What ...?_  
Gavin moved back a little bit, eyes now wandering down on his boyfriend, just to see how he was missing his typical CyberLife jacket.

"Since when do you walk around without your little CyberLife jacket on?" Gavin asked surprised, eyes flickering from Connor's face to his clothes and back up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Markus and North persuaded me in accompanying them on a shopping trip to the town this afternoon. They thought I should enhance my wardrobe and I actually considered it a good idea. I started to feel a little out of place lately, walking constantly around in my CyberLife wardrobe."

Gavin only listened half-heartedly, his man focus on the dashing view Connor was presenting him: his long, slender legs were covered by a black jeans and Connor must've bought them a few numbers too small, because they fitted his legs and hips like a second skin, making it impossible to overlook his slender and elegant frame. And if they already looked that tight from the front side - Gavin swallowed hard - how would they compliment Connor's seductive backside then?  
_Note to myself: If there are any evidences lying around on the floor at the crime scene, let Connor bend down to pick them up. And make sure to get a good view._  
Instead of the white button-up shirt from CyberLife he wore a still white, but more tight-fitting shirt, clutching his lithe and lean upper body. The button border adorning the shirt was closed and his tie was missing completely. On top of that he changed the CyberLife suit for a more casual, but still stylish looking suit. The midnight-blue sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, showing perfect, light skin, the grey front of the suit - highlighted by symmetrical pattern of midnight-blue on the jacket pockets and collar - was closed by the one button. Compared to the CyberLife suit which had a more straight-cut, sitting a little more loose and waving slightly when Connor had been moving or running, his new suit was more close-fitted, almost as if it was tailored especially for Connor's body structure, hugging his frame in just the right ways to show off his lean body and slightly broader hips.

"North put this outfit together for me," Connor explained further and Gavin- _I'm-gonna-have-to-thank-that-North-girl-for-choosing-that-outfit_ -Reed only managed with a lot of effort to let his eyes wander up to Connor's again. "She said something about it 'emphasizing my personal advantages perfectly' and uh ... I didn't exactly comprehend what that means." _Oh, but I fucking do._  
"But I, uh, I like it, I guess?" His voice wavered a bit, uncertainty in his brown eyes as he noticed Gavin hadn't said a word yet. By force of habit the android wanted to grab his tie, adjusting it, just to let his hand fall down again in tentativeness when not finding one. "D-do you like it?"

Gavin just stared at him, wondering how someone looking downright gorgeous in his new clothes could be so oblivious and insecure about his looks.  
_Fuck, even when he's so innocent-looking, he's hot as fuck!_

This time Gavin didn't stop in his movements, grabbing Connor by his new, fucking good-looking suit and pulled him closer, giving him the answer to his question by letting their lips collide, letting their tongues meet in a heated, still intimate kiss. He heard the soft, surprised gasp slipping out of Connor's mouth at first, though he was fast to reciprocate.  
To be honest, standing in the pouring rain, sharing an umbrella and kissing his boyfriend like the whole world was going to end any second, was by far the most cliché thing he had done, but fuck, as if he cared how cheesy they looked right now when feeling Connor's lips playing with his own.  
They stood there, kissing, for what felt like eternity and as Gavin finally pulled away out of necessity to breathe, a reluctant groan left Connor's mouth, making the detective grin due to the strong reactions he could elicit from android.

"I hope this was answer enough to your question," Gavin said, satisfied with the blue blush spreading across Connor's cheeks, making him look even more innocent. Oh, how wrong he was. His next words were far from innocent.

"Hm, I don't know." It wasn't more than a low whisper, sending immediate shivers down his spine. The hand finding its way into his neck, fingers softy caressing the sensitive skin there, didn't help to stop his heart beat from increasing rapidly either. "Maybe you should repeat your ... 'answer', my program didn't quite catch on."

Again he swallowed hard before he got his nerves together and replied Connor's half-smirk with a grin of his own. _You want to play, hm? Then I'm gonna play._

"Maybe I should," he whispered back, bringing his face closer again. Connor's eyes fluttered close, lips slightly opened, waiting almost eagerly and fuck, how cute and hot and plain seductive could one single person be _without_ even actively attempting to?  
In his mind he'd already grabbed Connor, pushed him into the backseat of his car, his clothes - not matter how well they fit him - already halfway gone and Gavin, howering over the android and doing all kinds of things to that beautiful body beneath him. In his mind. _Just_ in his fucking mind, at least for now, because they still had a case to look into, although it was sometimes hard to remember his duty when being around Connor.

"But," Gavin breathed, not even trying to contain a grin. "We have work to do right now, _Detective_."

Connor's eyes snapped open in a mix of confusion and discontent, watching for a second how Gavin stepped back with a teasing smirk and, more important,  _without_ the demanded kiss, before the android suddenly made a step forward, bringing himself in Gavin's personal space again and surprised him, because since when was Connor so demanding and persistent?

"Indeed we have." Connor's breath brushed against his face and awakened the familiar tingles in his body. Brown, sparkling eyes stared down into his own and made him clear, why in the first place he had fallen for this damn android. _Those damn fucking beautiful eyes._  
"This is why I thought you could give me a small ... _motivation_ for the investigation to come."

The android could easily lean forward, initiating a kiss - and Gavin would be a complete goner - but he didn't. He wanted Gavin to follow his demand, to give him what he asked for and although he was close to just comply and kiss him senseless, there was enough stubbornness in him to not giving in to Connor's demand.

"I promise you a much better _reward_ for solving the case than a quick kiss out in the fucking nowhere."

His low and rough tone must've come to fruition, because a soft blush crept up on Connor's cheeks at his insinuation, brown eyes wandering from his eyes to his lips and up again, clearly distracted by Gavin's proximity. His LED was blinking yellow for a few seconds - the way it always did when he was thinking or dealing with information - and Gavin would have given almost everything to find out what fantasies or scenarios were playing in the android's head right now. It had to be a quite ... interesting one if the deepening blush on Connor's face was any indication.  
The smirk on Gavin's lips grew larger.

"But only if we solve the case in record time, _partner_." _And even if we won't solve this case before fucking next christmas, I'm gonna give you your 'reward' nonetheless._

He could still notice Connor's hesitation, the way he was torn between staying in control or giving in and just kissing him. Finally he pressed his lips together and with reluctance took a step back - Gavin wasn't sure if to feel disappointed or amused by how hard Connor tried to keep his self-control.

"Challenge accepted." _Does his voice really sound a touch rougher than normally or is it just my fucking imagination playing tricks on me?_ "After you then, _Detective Reed_."

The glance Connor gave him just before Gavin turned around to walk to the crime scene was filled with a sly and mischievous sparkle - an expression he rarely saw on Connor, but more often lately -, sending a hot-cold shiver down his spine.  
He didn't even need to know what exactly the android was planning to win their ongoing, subtle power play - realizing his own strong reactions to every intense look out of brown eyes, every rough-spoken word, every touch from the android was enough to made him understand:  
_I'm so fucked._


	2. Of Cheeky Innuendos, Dead Bodies and the AAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor are investigating the crime scene (and finding out more about each other than they thought they would - or hoped for).  
> Aka Connor and Gavin being super cute and super distracted from their case, until they're not - and shit goes downhill from there on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back and I know it's been a long long time since I posted something, but to my defense the chapter got a lot longer than expected and planned (Well, longer waiting time, but at least more to read, right?)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 

"I already thought you won't show up anymore, Gavin."

Officer Ben greeted him with a mild smile, waving him closer to the entrance of the old warehouse. The bedraggled exterior facade crumbled and in front of the warehouse gathered broken and abandoned furniture - a few wooden, fallen apart shelves, a black, half shredded leather couch, a broken bed frame ... and Gavin didn't even want to know which dried-up fluids strung together on the dirty mattress lying on top of it. Apparently the warehouse wasn't used recently. Or the owner didn't care about other people dumping their shit here.

The unforgiving weather condition tonight - heavy rain, dark clouds covering the previous sunny afternoon sky and from afar he heard the rumbling of thunder; your typical summer storm weather - only made the warehouse look more gloomy and unpleasant. _The stereotypical crime scene location, right out of a horror or crime movie, hm?_

Gavin wrinkled his nose in slight discomfort. It wasn't as if he was frightened or anything, but he never had been one to be all thrilled about empty, abandoned places. Right now he could definitely think of better places to be. For example on his couch in his warm, cozy apartment. Or his bed. Especially if a certain android were to share it with him tonight. 

Shaking his head in an attempt to get his mind straight and focused, he stepped under the roofing, escaping the relentless rain. Then he threw a short grin at Ben.

"We're here now, aren't we? Just give me a quick overlook about what happened here out in the fucking nowhere."

Ben didn't answer right away, letting his gaze wander over Gavin's shoulder to Connor, who followed Gavin's example and stepped out of the rain, closing the umbrella in a swift motion.

"Oh, hey Connor. Almost didn't recognize you with that new outfit." He gave him a short, but friendly nod. Then his eyes flickered back to Gavin, a slightly amused grin on his lips. "No wonder you were late."

It was more a mumble than a loud spoken sentence, but Gavin heard it nonetheless. His cheeks felt suddenly hot and without having to look in a mirror he knew he was blushing like a fucking teenage girl caught staring at her crush. It happened a lot lately, the blushing thing, and it was embarrassing and frustrating. He was a tough-looking, rough detective, he wasn't supposed to blush due to cheeky innuendos or intense gazes or some shit like this.

_Well, I also hadn't been supposed to fall for a fucking android, no matter how clever and charming and good-looking he was. So much for what fucking should have been and what actually is now!_

Apparently Connor noticed his discomfort and embarrassment, because he was fast to speak up. It was both frustrating and admirable how unfazed he sounded by Ben's insinuation.

"I am sorry, Officer Collins. Our tardiness is solely my fault. I was late and Detective Reed only waited for me. It won't happen again."

Slightly taken aback by Connor's professional and serious answer, Ben showed an unsure grin. "It's okay, Connor. You would be startled at how many times Gavin and especially Hank were arriving rather late to their assigned crime cases in the past."

"Pah! Don't try to compare me with that old, drunk excuse of a fucking lieutenant," retorted Gavin in Ben's direction, crossing his arms in front of his chest in resentment, for a moment forgetting the presence of Connor. But, despite his assumption, Connor didn't look displeased by his comment. On the contrary, for a short moment a small grin flashed across his face, before he was back to his usual serious working attitude in seconds.

"If you don't mind, Officer Collins, would you care to share the overall details with us? A brief summary could prove quite useful before we proceed to examine the crime scene." 

"Of course," Ben began, eyes turned to the notes on his clipboard. "We have several victims here. Three to be precise, two men, a woman. Their IDs are missing, so they couldn't be identified yet. All victims seemed to have stab wounds and presumably died due to the high blood loss or severe organ damage. I couldn't detect a murder weapon at first sign."

"Sounds like a bloody murder party to me," Gavin commented, falling into his typical sarcastic, joking self. It was his own personal way to deal with all the murders and violence they were witnessing on a daily basis. Making jokes and being sarcastic ... it always had been this way.

It was not like he was weak to getting confronted with battered dead bodies - then he wouldn't even considered choosing that profession - but it could get ... uncomfortable sometimes.

Both Connor and Ben ignored his remark. Instead the android went on with his questions.

"Who found the bodies?"

"Nobody."

Connor raised one of his perfect eyebrows and Ben continued to explain. "I received a call from a woman reporting an attack but she was too agitated about the situation to give us clear details. When I arrived here I couldn't find the woman, although I found a mobile phone near the female body, so ..." 

"… she could have been the one calling the cops before she got killed," Connor concluded the sentence and Ben nodded in agreement. 

Gavin remained silent, letting Connor do the talking for now. To be honest it was both adorable and a little bit impressive how eager and determined Connor always seemed when working on a case. Yeah, he was originally designed and programmed for this shit, but still ... it really was endearing sometimes.

"Are there any evidences already secured by the forensics or is the crime scene still untouched?"

"The forensic team isn't informed yet. I was first here, getting the emergency call and just took a look into the warehouse. When I found the body I informed Gavin and left the crime scene untampered with," Ben described, eyes wandering back and forth between both the detectives. "I could call the forensics now if you want?"

The question was neither directed to him nor Connor directly, rather thrown into the cold night air.

"Nah, don't need the forensics here." Gavin, though silent before, spoke up now, waving his hand dismissively. "By the time they were to arrive here, this one would already have analyzed all evidence on the crime scene _twice_." He nodded with his head toward Connor and despite his casual and almost indifferent demeanor, Gavin couldn't completely suppress the slight tinge of pride covering his voice as he said those words.

Damn, if someone had told him the first day he met Connor that he was going to be proud of the android one day, Gavin definitely would have doubted the sanity of this person - and probably hit them right in the face. Though it mostly laid in the past by now, he could clearly remember his negative feelings toward Connor the first few moments of interaction. The anger about an android working with the DPD, the hate mixed with jealousy of how _perfect_ , how superior Connor was compared to him - compared to all other units in the precinct - and, always in the back of his mind, giving him that paralyzing feeling of helplessness, the fear of being replaced by a fucking machine.

Goddammit, someone could've definitely told him earlier that said 'machine' was going to not only turn his head but also turn his life upside down, drowning him in desperation, anger and desire before finally, when Gavin already gave up all his hope, becoming his boyfriend. It clearly would have saved him some of the nerves he wasted on figuring out how to deal with his feelings or the android himself.

"Already thought so," Ben pulled him out of his thoughts, giving them a nod before adding: "You two manage this alone, right? There has been reported another emergency a few blocks away from here. Someone calling because their neighbors continuously hearing loud music in their apartment or something. I'm gonna check that out."

Both Connor and him nodded in agreement, something Ben assumed they would, because he was already halfway by his car - though not without letting off an amused comment while walking past Gavin. "I know he has a distracting effect on you, but try to concentrate on the case for once, will you?"

And there was it again. The fucking goddamn stupid blush.

Wrinkling his nose in resentment he looked daggers at Ben's back, until he was almost in his police car.

"Asshole", Gavin mumbled under his breath, trying to hide his reddened face as he stepped gruffly through the front of the old warehouse.

He could feel the piercing glance of Connor in his back, followed by a sweet little chuckle.

"You know that you don't have to hide your blush from me, Gavin. You look ... cute like this."

"Oh, shut up, dipshit," Gavin gave back, but without much vigor in his tone. The red on his cheeks only got a tinge deeper.

Another chuckle as an answer and now Gavin couldn't stop himself from throwing a slightly annoyed glance over his shoulder to Connor.

"Yeah, think that's funny, huh? Easy for you to laugh, you're not the one walking around like a fucking tomato."

"If this is your way of claiming I never blush," Connor began in a matter-of-fact voice, "then you're mistaking. I ... I, in fact, have a pretty good memory of a few occasions I ... happened to have this human reaction, too."

"Oh yeah? Do tell." It was more a murmur to himself, his eyes wandering around the ground floor of the warehouse to all the storage shelves building straight lines and storing a kinds of different things. From material like wood, metal or glass to some furnishing like an old TV with cracked display, washing machines and an exercise bike was everything stored in here.

On the other end of the long hall Gavin detected an old staircase, leading upwards to where he'd expect to be more storage space and maybe an office.

He was distracted from his observation when Connor took a step forward, positioning himself next to him, eyes scanning the room in short sequences.

"No sign of threat. No bodies on this floor. We should check upstairs," informed Connor, but contrary to his own words he didn't move, only turning to Gavin to fully face him. On his lips was the approach of a shy smile and then, out of nowhere: "Last Saturday evening."

"Huh?" Dumbfounded Gavin threw his partner a questioning glance. Did he miss out on something?

"You wanted me to tell you about an occasion I blushed," Connor reminded him, his voice professional as always though in his eyes appeared that special sparkle, a soft but intense one, which Gavin only ever saw in their more private and intimate moments. "Last Saturday evening. You jokingly told me I could just change from Hank's couch to your's if I ever got tired of living with, and I quote, ' _the old and boring fart'._ Remember?"

Of course he remembered his impulsive and poorly executed suggestion of Connor moving in with him, as detailed as he also remembered Connor's sudden speechlessness and his own following, desperate try to dismiss it as a casual joke.

No way he would ever forget any of these disastrous and embarrassing situations his feelings for Connor got him into.

"I think your suggestion, although you treated it as a joke, made me blush. But also … happy?"

Gavin's heart made a little jump at that and instead of hiding his own embarrassed face by staring at his shoes he dared to look up in Connor's, quickly noticing the LED blinking yellow and the thoughtful raise of an eyebrow.

"It did?", whispered Gavin softly back, giving his boyfriend an affectionate glance, his own body flooded with happiness.

"Yes, it did." The thinking expression disappeared at the same time as the LED turned to a steady blue again. "I was a little bit … overwhelmed at first, as you might have noticed. But it … it felt good to get the impression you want me around you."

"What? You thought I didn't want you around me?", Gavin asked back with a both unsure and insulted scowl.

"No!" The word left Connor's mouth immediately, fierceness behind it. "No, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I know you like having me around, as much as I like being around you," as if to underline his statement, Connor moved closer to him, stepping into his personal space and smiling with a tenderness nobody thought a RK800-Model would be able to. "It was just … it still _is_ sometimes hard to grasp all these human emotions and concepts of social interaction. Like going on dates or detecting a sarcastic response … feeling like belonging to someone. Understanding the meaning of moving together."

Gavin listened, giving an understanding nod at the end of Connor's explanation, trying to ignore the tug of guilt in his stomach.

He feels so safe, so _himself_ around Connor, he sometimes forgets that his boyfriend is no human, that there are a lot of situations Connor doesn't understand yet or isn't aware of how to handle. It is a constant learning curve Connor is going through and Gavin would stand right next to him to support him by any means.

"If something is going too fast for you, you tell me, right?", Gavin almost demanded him. He didn't want to accidentally pressure Connor into anything. "And about that thing I said … don't feel pressured to-"

"I don't feel pressured!" Connor interrupted him quickly. Then in a more quiet, but resolute tone, "I don't, Gavin. Actually I think … I like the idea of being around you even more."

Gavin tried hard not to grin like a fucking idiot out of joy - and of course he lost the fight disastrously.

_Fuck, that android is way too deep in my heart already._

In an attempt to get some of his cool back, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sent Connor a firm look - though he couldn't completely suppress his smile.

"There's just one problem: No way I'm letting you sleep on my couch."

He expected a laugh from Connor at his remark or a playful wink - _Fuck, that wink could destroy me and my whole cool facade in a fraction of a second_ \- but instead he was greeted with an almost hurt expression covering the android's face.

_Right, detecting sarcastic responses … I'm such a fucking dumbass!_

"Of course, you're sleeping in my bed, idiot," Gavin added quickly but with an eye roll, showing Connor he had nothing to worry about. "With me."

The hurtful look was gone as fast as it had appeared and what remained was the sweet smile he had hoped for.

Gavin watched with a curious frown how Connor moved even closer to him and he didn't have the time to comprehend the situation, before two long fingers stroke his right cheek, sending tingles down his spine, before wandering downward to his lips, fondling softly the outline of his beard to finally settle under his chin, gently guiding it up to let their eyes meet in an intimate gaze.

Gavin could feel his cheeks heating up already, even before Connor leaned closer, bypassing the distance between them and connecting their lips, soft and without hurry.

Immediately his eyes fluttered close, giving himself fully over to the tingling sensation of warm lips against his own, to the closeness of Connor, fingertips tenderly stroking his chin.

Most kisses initiated by Connor were so different to his own. While he often tend to pull Connor harshly closer, meeting his lips with fierce and a certain roughness to it, all passionate and messy, his boyfriend was the exact opposite: slow, soft, but so fucking intense and intimate that Gavin felt his knees getting weak at the almost languid way their tongues danced around each other, with each other, a slow and steady rhythm of affection, desire and belonging that made all these little butterflies in his stomach flap their wings and Gavin enjoyed every second of it.

Loved the way Connor completed him in every way, how _right_ touching, kissing him felt, how safe and accepted Connor made him feel. As if he could be _himself_ with him, being weak and vulnerable, because Connor would always be there to catch him if he falls.

Gavin lost all sense of time while they continued kissing, just lips and tongue touching, moving in sync. The kiss, although he could clearly feel the sparks and lust in the way their tongues intertwined, stayed slow and though Gavin wouldn't be opposed by a little more rough kissing, he was way too overwhelmed to do anything else than follow Connor's pace.

Overwhelmed at how such a slow-paced, gentle kiss could kindle such a fire in him.

He felt his temperature rising continuously, his blood boiling and - and that elicited a startled gasp from him - how much exactly he was turned on by this.

_Fuck, if he continues like this … There's no way I'll be able to keep myself composed._

Clearly reluctant but resolute he broke the kiss with a last playful tip against the other's tongue, leaning back but not far enough to not notice every little detail in Connor's face. His quickened breath - despite he didn't even need air to function - the slightly opened, swollen lips, the cute bluish shimmer around his nose and cheeks, the brown eyes, darkened with desire and- Gavin stopped with his observation, distracted by the LED glowing in a never seen bright violet.

"Connor, is everything okay with you?" Worry filled his features. "Your thingy…"

"Huh?" Connor seemed to be caught off-guard, blinking a few times to apparently get his thoughts together and stop staring at what seemed to be Gavin's lips.

If he wouldn't be concerned about the unusual color on Connor's temple, he might have laughed due to Connor's own disheveled and dazed state. Instead he only nodded toward the LED. "Your thingy is blinking a bright violet. Is that normal?"

Connor seemed confused at that, fingers leaving Gavin's chin to wander up to his own temple, sweeping over the LED as if to scan it.

"Never seen that color on you. Is-is everything okay?"

Connor didn't react immediately, brown eyes staring at an unknown point behind him in concentration for a few moments, before he slowly let his hand sink down again and met his gaze.

"Yeah, everything … okay. D-don't worry", but his voice sounded strained and rougher than normal and the blush on the android's face only deepened a nuance.

"That sounded very convincing," he voiced his concerns with typical sarcasm and a frown. If something was not okay with his boyfriend, he wanted to know, wanted to help him.

"But it is, Gavin. Look!" Connor pointed at his temple. The LED was back to a calm blue. How the sudden change of color happened, Gavin had no idea. "Don't worry about it."

"Hm," he mumbled in his beard. "If you say so."

He wasn't completely convinced about Connor's words but trusted him enough to know that if something was severely wrong Connor would tell him.

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's okay," Gavin sighed. At least through all the worry he managed to … _cool down_ from the kiss. "Just tell me when you're _not_ okay, got it?"

Connor nodded, genuine smile on his lips. Then he planted a short, last kiss on Gavin's lips, one that elicited another sigh from Gavin, before the android stepped back a few centimeters.

"We probably should start the investigation now," Connor cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed about the fact he forgot the case completely. It was at least a little consolation for Gavin to know he wasn't the only one affected and distracted by the other.

"Yeah, we definitely should." _Otherwise I have to listen to Ben's fucking comments and innuendos tomorrow._ "Let's check the upper floor."

They made a move toward the staircase leading up to the first floor, while Gavin let his gaze wander around the storage shelves into the darker corners of the room. Connor had noted nobody was down here - and Gavin trusted his boyfriend's analyzing skills - but still … better safe than sorry, right?

"Wonder what this place is used for anyway," mumbled Gavin under his breath. Seriously, it definitely didn't look like an actively used warehouse, more like an old shack with forgotten stuff clustering the room.

"Before the android revolution it served as a CyberLife replacement storage, containing all kinds of different replacement parts for different models," Connor answered immediately, causing Gavin to throw him a surprised look. "Now that all replacement parts are openly available in stores, CyberLife had no more use for the warehouse. As a consequence this building was bought by…" A short pause as he apparently scanned through his data base, "Ah, Stefano Valentini."

"Stefano who?"

"Valentini. He's an Italian photographer, famous for his war photography. Lately though he was in the press several times due to his rather controversial and grim vision of art, stating true beauty can only be seen in one special moment - the moment of a creature's death. He bought the warehouse in order to convert it into an art gallery of some sorts."

"What a little shit!" Despite his sharp and with disdain filled tone an uncomfortable shiver ran over Gavin's back due to Connor's explanation.

_Who the fuck sees true fucking beauty in the fucking death of someone? Fucking sick bastard!_

"He had a severe accident a few weeks after he bought it," Connor continued without commenting on Gavin's exclamation, "According to his medical files he still is in recovery at the Detroit Medical Center and placed the whole art gallery plan on hold. Some people might have noticed the abandoned warehouse and used it to get rid of their garbage or, in case of teenagers, to hang around."

"I'd rather have a few kids hanging around here than a fucking psycho displaying his sick fantasies and turning this into a horror show," Gavin huffed, clearly despising what he heard of this photographer.

They arrived at the stairs, a small, fragile looking scaffold and Gavin gave the other a short grin, making an expansive gesture with his right hand. "Androids first."

The corner of said android's mouth twitched a little in a try to suppress a grin of his own, then he obliged Gavin's 'demand' and stepped onto the stairs, which gave an already expected creaking sound at the sudden weight.

"I can sense a lot of blood up ahead. We are probably close to the victims," announced Connor in a professional tone, eyes already scanning what he could make out of the upper floor.

"Hm," was Gavin's only reply as he followed close behind Connor, trying desperately to look anywhere but Connor's ass - without much success.

_Why this fucking skintight jeans? And … did his hips always sway like this? Oh goddammit, how should any gay guy concentrate on his job when getting such an amazing view?! This isn't fair, this is completely and absolutely un-fucking-fair! But so fucking ho-_

"I can also sense where your eyes staring at right now, Gavin."

Grey eyes snapped away from his object of desire as if burned by Connor's amused words. And burning his cheeks definitely did.

"Fuck off, dipshit." Again, without much force behind it.

_I'm getting all soft and shit. Fucking goddamn android!_

The snicker leaving the other's mouth wasn't really helping his embarrassment to disappear, but _at least one of us has fun, hm?_

But as they both arrived at the upper floor, there was nothing left of Connor's playful attitude and Gavin, too, turned into a more serious manner.

The room was somehow like the ground-floor, with a few storage shelves, some wooden wardrobes and couches that definitely have seen better days. Gavin could detect one door on the other end of the room, probably a small office room.

They were greeted by two of the apparently three bodies, one lying a few meters away from the stairs with his stomach on the ground, the other one on his back right next to where now the two detectives were standing. Under both bodies, which Gavin could identify as both males, gathered a pool of blood. Their clothes didn't look much better either.

"Tyler Olsen, 33 years old, born in Detroit, worked as a banker at Liberty Bank Detroit," Connor already started scanning, nodding toward the brown-haired man right next to them. Gavin moved past Connor to get a closer look at the victim, but stayed at a safe distance to not mess with any evidence. His stomach showed several stab wounds, blood gluing all over his white button-up shirt and around him.

Gavin watched how Connor crouched down next to him, eyes focused on the wounds. "Three stab wounds to the abdomen with apparently a knife. Time of death: 7.25 and 38,284 seconds. Cause of death: hypovolemic shock."

"High blood loss," Gavin commented, unsurprised. "Just like Ben told us."

Connor didn't answer, staring further at the stab wounds, soft frown on his forehead and right when he wanted to inquire further information, the android began to speak again: "Ben did also mention no murder weapon was found, did he not?" 

Gavin made a confirming noise.

"Well, it looks like we have even two murder weapons to find then," and without being further questioned, Connor pointed out to the highest stab wound, "This wound is slightly larger than the other two, giving me reason to believe he was stabbed with two different knives or sharp objects. It looks like the larger wound was also the first stab, but I can't say for sure. Finding the murder weapon could prove quite useful."

Connor ended his first, quick examination by standing up again, already walking over to the next body. Gavin followed suit, scratching his beard in consideration. "You think that maybe the two of them killed each other? Got in a fight or some shit?"

"I don't know," Connor sounded skeptical. "See the blood of both victims. It's exactly there, by the victims, but nowhere else. No sign of someone dragging himself through the room, spilling blood over the floor. They must've been stabbed at the exact place they died, making it impossible they stabbed _each other_ from a 5 meter distance. They could have thrown a knife but the angle of the stabs are not compatible with the ballistic trajectory of a knife."

Connor ended his analysis of the scene by turning the second body around to examine the front. He looked older than the other one, ginger hair and blue eyes opened wide in surprise.

_He looks strangely familiar …_

"Ren Madsen, 52 years old, born in Arizona, Tuscon, moved to Detroit 34 years ago. He worked as a janitor in …" 

Gavin didn't listen to Connor's explanation, mind staying at the name that rang a bell somewhere in the back of his head. An unwanted, but very loud bell.

"…one stab to the chest, perforating the heart chamber. Time of death: 7.19 and …"

 _Ren Madsen. Fuck me, I had wished to never get into contact with that one again. Especially since the drastic change of his view … and the drastic change of_ my _view._

"… same weapon as the larger stab on Mr. Olsen. Still no murder weapon …"

_How should I explain this to Connor? He's gonna be fucking disappointed of me …_

"I'm going to check my data base, trying to find any connection between Mr. Olsen and Mr. Mad- Hey, is everything okay?"

Concerned brown eyes came into his sight, making him feel even more miserable than already. He sighed, trying to find the right words to explain, before finally daring to look his boyfriend back in the eyes.

"Ren Madsen, you said? I-I … know him."

"You know him from …? He … is … was he a friend or acquain-"

"God, no!" His voice got a few octaves higher at that. "He is definitely not a friend, he … uh, we-" _Fuck fuck fuck, just say it! Quickly and direct!_ "We were members of the same … ' _group_ ' … for a certain time."

"The same …?" Connor stopped mid question and Gavin could clearly see due to the change of facial expression how the whole time during their conversation he had let his data base run in the background - and how he finally found something between all the codes and lines in his system.

"Wait … Ren Madsen … and Tyler Olsen … they were both active members of the AAI."

_It's confusion in his voice, right? God, please let it be confusion. Confusion is good, confusion is something I can work with. Although … it sounded rather disappointed? Almost sad? God, he sounded hurt. Fuck! Fuck, say something, Gavin! Explain it!_

"Yes, they were," the words hardly left his mouth - _Great choice, fucking idiot!_ \- swallowing hard before adding in an almost inaudible tone: "So was I for a certain time."

It was almost impossible to see Connor startled and lost for words, but he managed to get this reaction again. This time though, it left a sour taste.

The android's eyes stared at him, intense but without the soft or gentle expression he got so used to be looked at with. Instead the normal soft brown color of his iris seemed rather hard and serious, darker though not out of desire, but something else. Something Gavin hoped never to see again in those eyes.

"Look, Connor, it's not like- I mean, yes, I was a part of … well, you know, but-" 

"Gavin," the lower tone, quiet but with a harshness to it that made Gavin's skin crawl, stopped him right in his stuttered sentence. "Just, please tell me you weren't part of it after the official announcement of the android rights in February anymore. Tell me you didn't know, weren't part of all the horrific assaults convicted against androids at th-"

"Fuck, Connor, no! You seriously think I would- I could …"

Perhaps it wasn't his place to feel offended right now, but he was nonetheless.

The Anti-Android Initiative, or short AAI, was a radical and by now also criminal organization of people who were opposed to any android rights, equality laws and androids in general. They were mostly responsible for all the assaults that happened the week after the announcement of the android rights and new laws. The SWAT unit was way too late to step in, apparently not assigned to all the incidences until the whole situation seemed too far out of control, which additionally managed to stir more doubt about just how serious the government was with their new-enacted laws, only giving the AAI reassurance in their attacks and actions against androids.

_And Connor thinks I would be part of such a thing…_

"Just answer my question, Gavin."

An uncomfortable, painful knot formed inside his stomach, a feeling he had never felt since they started their relationship. _It's probably exactly the feeling Connor felt when hearing I was part of the AAI. Hurt, disappointment._

"You want to know when I stopped being a part of this fucking group?" Gavin tried to sound less hurtful, but clearly didn't manage to completely suppress the strained tone. "On the same day I apologized to you at the police station and you just gave me that smile, like you already forgave me, like I haven't been the biggest asshole to you in the past. And later I sat in my car and all I could think of was your fucking smile and the goddamn fucking feelings it elicited in me and I couldn't keep up the _I-hate-all-these-fucking-plastic-dipshit-_ attitude anymore," Gavin ended with an exhausted sigh, averting his eyes because it was hard enough to talk about feelings even without having to look at the one person making his knees weak.

"I was part of the group, yes, but it was before this … whole thing with us started and before they went all criminal and shitty. At the beginning it was just .. I don't know … a few people meeting in a bar, getting fucking drunk and talking shit like ' _all those fucking androids steal our jobs and they look so stupid and they walk even stupider and they talk the stupidest and bla bla bla'._ And yeah, there were a few comments about pushing back, punching back but it was just that: talking shit while drinking your problems away. I was a long time out of the group even before they began mutating into a criminal pile of shit."

Oppressive silence followed after Gavin's long explanation, silence in which they just looked at each other, both somehow sorry, both somehow disappointed and overall dissatisfied of the whole situation they were in right now.

_I said everything I could, I had to say. It's on Connor to decide what to do with the information._

A deep sigh left Connor's lips, something so unusual for the android that Gavin nearly raised his eyebrows. Then brown eyes softened again, almost apologetically meeting his own.

"I'm sorry," Connor quietly began. "I shouldn't have made such an assumption. I know you are not like that, I do. I didn't want to hurt you with my-"

"It's … okay. Just … let's finish this investigation, okay?" Gavin interrupted, not angry, rather tired.

_I just fucking wished for a relaxing evening with my fucking boyfriend and what did I get: The whole extra-large package of bullshit!_

"I'm getting sick of this case … and place."

Connor nodded understandingly, wandering off to where a few old cardboard boxes where positioned. Hidden half behind them: A lifeless body, their third and last victim. It was the woman and just like with the body before Connor turned her around to inspect the front side. Due to Connor's data base the victim was Ana Kovalenka, 31 years old and a distinguished architect. Also both Ana Kovalenka and Tyler Olsen went to the same school an college and apparently were still close friends.

"I think we found one of the murder weapons." With a nod Connor pointed at the knife stuck in her chest, on of her hands grabbing onto the handle of it.

"It almost looks like she stabbed herself," Gavin frowned, arms crossed, but Connor shook his head in disagreement.

"I highly doubt it. The angle of the puncture isn't compatible and …" he trailed off, eyes wandering from her chest upward to her neck, one hand slightly turning her head around.

"You found something else?"

Connor let his fingers wander alongside her neck. "Strangulation marks," he informed, also frowning. He seemed to be analyzing some further, then he stood up, throwing Gavin a thoughtful glance.

"She didn't die by the stab wound but by asphyxiation due to strangulation. She was already dead when she was stabbed."

"Someone wanted to make it look like she was killed with the knife …" Gavin mumbled, then in a louder tone. "You got any fingerprints on her neck?"

"No," Connor gave back in a meaningful undertone, "I … I don't believe she was killed by a human."

"An android?"

Again, Connor didn't answer, eyes following the dark, dirty floor around them until they apparently found something of interest, walked over to it and crouched down. Gavin saw him sweeping his finger's over the floor and then, in that typical but still strange looking way, putting his fingers to his mouth, tasting what Gavin could now detect as blue blood.

"Not _any_ android," Connor whispered, so quietly that Gavin didn't detect the sad undertone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Due to Ana Kovalenka's files she was in a relationship with an android. William, a MC600-Model, programmed for assisting in surgeries and first aid. The Thirium I found is from the same model. I think… he killed her."

"How so?"

"She was strangulated to death and also the last one to die with a ten minutes gap between her and Tyler Olsen, making it impossible for both Ren Madsen and Tyler Olsen to have killed her."

"God, this whole case makes no sense," Gavin moaned frustrated. Although they found more informations, the whole case only made less sense the longer they investigated. And when there was no progress in sight, Gavin tended to getting impatient. Like right now.

_Definitely not how I planned this evening!_

Without reacting to his complaint Connor walked over to the last evidence he hasn't checked out yet - the knife.

Taking it out of the body's hand he began to scan it, quietly mumbling: "Fingerprints of Ana Kovalenka on it of course … and Ren Madsen … Belonged to Ren Madsen … Wait, I think …"

Gavin watched how Connor's eyes rapidly wandered through the room, probably reconstructing some sort of scene that was invisible for his own eyes. There was nothing else to do than wait for Connor's investigation update and he stayed silence till Connor slowly put the knife back down, apparently finished with his analysis.

"Please tell me you found anything useful!"

"There are a few gaps in the sequences but I managed to reconstruct a few revealing scenes, yes," Connor answered professional. "They must have gotten into an argument of some sorts, because both Madsen and Olsen closed in on William. Madsen then tried to attack William with his knife but missed, instead accidentally stabbing Olsen. This explains the larger stab wound on Olsen's body which wasn't compatible with the other two smaller ones. After that there is a gap of a few seconds and next up is William attacking Madsen with his own knife, a clean stab to the heart chamber. Then a longer gap. Last scene shows William stabbing the dead body of Miss Kovalenka and closing her hand around the handle, trying to make it look like she did it herself. After that my reconstruction process couldn't find any more revealing details."

"Great, so I have to spend my evening in this shitty-out-in-the-fucking-nowhere-warehouse 'cause a bunch of idiots stabbed each other, or what? God, how I wished Ben just hadn't took that phone call."

He knew he should not have said that - _Fuck, it's my job yes, but that doesn't mean I have to be motivated all the fucking time. We cannot all be a RK800-Model all the godfucking time._  

Gavin could already feel the sharp, warning glare from Connor, even without directly looking at him and he just made his typical dismissive hand wave. "Okay okay, I didn't mean it like that, Mr. Role Mode-"

"No, that's not it," Connor interrupted, a hidden urgency in his voice that made Gavin's mouth snap close immediately.

"Remember what Ben said?" he continued with a strained tone, quieter than before. "That he got an emergency call from a woman? And that he saw a mobile phone lying next to the female body?"

There was a moment of silence, a moment where Connor's words resonated in his mind, before gray eyes darted toward the body of Ana Kovalenka, searching the floor - finding nothing. No mobile phone as Ben told them.

"The culprit could still be here."

And even before Gavin finished his sentence, Connor's eyes wandered to the only room they didn't inspected yet - the office.

"I'm gonna check that out," Connor whispered quietly, already pulling his gun from behind his back and sneaking as fast and quietly as he could toward the door, disappearing into the room almost immediately.

"About time we get some act-"

Gavin couldn't finish his mumbled sentence, nor did he find the opportunity to pull his gun out, as he suddenly heard a fast movement behind him, followed by a harsh grip in his hair pulling his head back, exposing his neck to the sharp blade now pressing against the thin skin, right where his main artery was located.

His heart skipped a beat just to continue pounding twice as fast, mouth opened in an attempt to warn Connor, but as the blade only pressed a little deeper against his skin, warning and threatening, he stopped dead in his tracks. No noise left his lips, except for his quickened breath, while he swallowed hard against the sharp edge of the blade.

"Say a word," a rough voice huffed in his right ear, low and dangerous, "and I'll slit your throat!"

_Shit!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know the Italian war photographer Stefano Valentini? ;)  
> Just borrowed him briefly from another videogame.


	3. Of Fighting Androids and Unexpected Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor (and Gavin) have to fight against the culprit, ending in Gavin not only being surprised by Connors fighting skills and protectiveness, but also more than a litle bit turned on by his sudden dominant demeanor.

Silence.

Silence except for the pumping blood in his ears, the forced shallow breaths leaving his slightly opened mouth, his own heartbeat resonating like a loud, fast drum inside him, making him swallow hard against the sharp blade resting like a silent warning on his skin.

_One rash movement and … God, don't go there, Gavin!_

"This wasn't planned." The voice was close to his left ear, strangely calm and composed. A voice one could easily think would suit a sociopath.

Not that Gavin had any experience in meeting a sociopath, but _hell, this voice is creeping the shit out of me._

A shiver ran along his back, and not the good kind.

"None of this was planned. But humans …" there was a sigh in the voice, almost sounding sad but _fuck, if I care about his fucking mood while being held captive and threatened with a knife!_

"They always mess things up. No matter how much _your_ kind is still treated superior to us, it's never enough for you, isn't it? You always cause problems, stir up hatred against all that is not worthy in your eyes. As if you humans are prone to feel threatened by everything new and unknown to you and the only way to deal with it is to destroy it."

Even though it wasn't directed explicitly toward him, Gavin felt addressed by the bitter spoken words, because not long ago he could counted himself to this group of people. The one fearing everything new and unknown and instead of dealing with it in a civilized way, just pushing and undermining it.

These times might be gone, his mindset changed, but it was still a reminder somehow.

"I almost feel sorry for your kind," the voice continued, hand in his hair left and instead wandered to his waistband, grabbing his pistol from its holster. " _Almost_. Because every problem you cause, you cause it for us and we are the ones having to deal with the consequences of your behavior."

A fearful moment Gavin expected to hear a shot after that, feel a sharp pain as the bullet pierces through his flesh, but nothing of that sort happened. He only noticed a rustling of clothes, an indication that he put the gun away for now.

_Less-than-ideal, but far better than being shot at…_

Gavin wasn't sure what to answer or if to answer at all, because under normal circumstances he would hissed at him to shut up his whining and piss off.

_Well, this didn't classify as a normal circumstance so best to be fucking careful with my words._

"You can escape," the sharp blade was immediately pressed closer to his throat, but Gavin swallowed his fear down and continued with a strained voice: "If you let me go, you can escape now. I won't stop you."

"I can escape?" A quiet laugh, but bleak, letting Gavin heart sink. "I know this is not true, Detective. I killed three humans and nobody cares about the circumstances when the victims are one of your kind."

"As I said, I won-"

"It is not you I'm concerned about," this time it was a hiss, impatient and tense and also a warning not to mess with him.

_As if the knife on my throat wasn't enough warning._

"It's your partner," he added in a whisper, other hand now keeping Gavin from making too much movements, taking him any chance of freeing himself. "I know you're here with an RK800 and I also know my chances against this one are as good as nonexistent. Especially with this deviated one, adding further unpredictability to a potential fight." A short silence, exactly enough for letting the words resonate in Gavin's mind but not enough to give the detective any chance of responding. "I'm really lucky to have his only weakness right at my mer-"

"Gavin, I couldn't find any evi-"

The voice broke off as its owner stepped out of the office, recognizing the situation in a heartbeat and pointing the gun in an lightning speed at the culprit, already closing the distance between them with fast steps - at least until Gavin was harshly grabbed and pressed a little tighter against his attacker's body, knife demonstratively scratching his skin and Gavin couldn't suppress a sharp hiss.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him." A warning and Gavin didn't want to know the outcome if Connor wouldn't listen.

He did. Almost immediately he stopped in his movements, gun still raised, aiming somewhere over Gavin's left shoulder but brown eyes meeting his own in a concerned sideglance.

"Hi, William. My name is Co-"

"I know who you are," interrupted William his attempt to keep the situation under his control. "You are Connor, the high praised android detective and I have no doubt you earned your reputation rightfully."

"William," Connor's voice was calm, but clearly with forced politeness and suppressed concern, "let him go. He has nothing to do with all of this. We can tal-"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he nearly sounded apologizing, which surprised Gavin.

"Because I also have no doubt you already have enough information about what happened here to get me arrested."

Connor stayed silent for a short moment, eyes darting back and forth between Gavin and his attacker right behind him and Gavin knew his partner well enough to notice that he was calculating every potential outcome and possibility of how to handle this situation without getting Gavin in even more danger.

William must have recognized the same thinking process in Connor for he pulled him further back, gripping him harshly and then, in a warning tone: "Throw your gun away, Connor!"

Connor reacted surprisingly immediate, throwing the gun to the ground a few meters away from him. Out of reach for now.

"We can talk about it, William," Connor took up on his words from before, hands held up in surrender. "I'm sure you didn't intent for it to end like … this."

And by this he nodded toward the mess on the floor, the bodies, the blood, the whole crime scene, probably trying to provide a distraction.

It worked to some extent, because Gavin could feel the body behind him moving, turning his head toward the bodies, to one body especially and Connor immediately picked up on the signal.

"You didn't mean to hurt her, right? I know you two were … _close_."

Connor's softly spoken words had a moderate effect on William: The knife on his throat lost a bit of its pressure and William seemed lost in his thoughts, Connor's slow movements toward him going unnoticed for now.

"I didn't," the sadness, the guilt was clearly audible. "I … she meant something to me."

"But the other two attacked you, am I right?"

Another step closer to him, closer to getting back the control over the situation.

One step too much, because alarmed William's eyes darted back to Connor, a bitter laugh escaping his mouth. "As if you don't know, Connor. You already analyzed all the evidences, put most of the pieces together."

Gavin felt the atmosphere changing, the mood in William going from melancholic to something else that he didn't like at all.

"You know far too much for your own good."

The words resonated in his mind, while he heard the rustling behind him, rustling of clothes and it took a second for him to put two and two together, to be reminded of his missing pistol.

"No! Don't- please, don't hurt him," a desperate plea, almost begging William to overthink his plan.

"I'm sorry, but he knows too much," William whispered back, while reaching for the pistole in order to shoot Connor.

And there was it, the moment Gavin stopped thinking and started to act on impulse. He used all his strength and William's momentarily inattention to grab the arm that was holding him in place, pushing it away with as much willpower he could channel and just in time ducking under the blade that otherwise would have slit his throat.

What happened after that was way too much and fast to understand right in the moment. Gavin just heard an angered hiss behind him, felt himself being pulled back again, a sharp pain at his right arm as William stroke out with his knife, while Gavin somehow squirmed himself free again, falling on the ground in front of him.

"Fuck," Gavin groaned, pressing his hand against his upper arm while dodging another attack by rolling to the left and giving William a hard upward kick in his stomach, causing his attacker to stumble a few steps backward.

Blood was on his jacket, on his arm and though it didn't seem to be a dangerously deep wound, it definitely hurt. But that wasn't the right time to worry about his wound.

He only had enough to look up and face the aggressive android, before he heard the typical clicking sound of his weapon being unlocked and William being about to point the gun at his head.

It didn't happen. Before William could manage to aim at Gavin's head the pistol was pushed out of his hand by a strong kick and one second later all Gavin could see was Connor's back, standing in front of him in a protective way.

"You shouldn't have hurt him."

_Fuck, this voice?_

He never heard Connor using such a dark and rough tone, it was involuntarily sending shivers down his spine.

Apparently the sentence had a similar effect on William, because in a desperate and imprudent attempt he strike out again with his knife, trying to attack Connor who was too fast though and managed with an almost nonchalant move to get a hold of William's arm, using his movement to spin the attacker around and twist his arm behind his back.

"Drop the weapon."

"Fuck yo-Ah!"

Instead of putting up with the android's disobedient behavior Connor pressed two fingers on William's LED and though Gavin couldn't quite catch on what he was doing, it looked like he was tampering with the other android's system somehow.

"I said, Drop. The weapon," Connor growled in a commanding tone, leaving no room for questioning his order. "I won't repeat myself again."

The knife was dropped almost instantly, William's own body shaking slightly and only stopping the painful groan when Connor released his LED, pushing the knife out of reach with his food.

"Y-you …," William breathed heavy, body still tense and slightly shaking, "aren't allowed to tamper w-with my system."

"Oh, I am. In fact, I have every right to since you atta-Oww!"

Connor didn't see the headbutt coming, hitting him right in his face and giving William just enough time to tear himself out of Connor's grip and turning around, adding a second punch in Connor's face, letting his head fall to his left side.

"Fuck you!" William spat and Gavin watched how he turned around, searching the floor and finding the gun.

"Connor," he cried out, wanting to warn him, but said android was already on his way, grabbing William with a quick movement, right before he could get the gun, and throwing him backwards into a pile of old cardboard boxes with no effort at all, then walking up to him while William was trying to back further away, now a terrified look in his eyes. As if he was surprised and intimidated by Connor's overly aggressiveness.

Gavin pressed one hand to his bleeding wound, watching the threatful red color of Connor's LED blinking, watching how Connor easily grabbed William again, this time not throwing him into any stuff but straight up pinning him with a hard thrust to the wall, one hand holding both the other ones above William's head and the other one closing around his neck in a menacing gesture and …

Gavin swallowed thickly, startled by the power and dominance radiating off of Connor, suddenly overly aware of how William fought with all his strength but didn't have the slightest chance against Connor's harsh grip, aware of the way Connor's long, deft fingers were wrapped around the neck, pressing a little harder in a silent warning, how much strength and authority his boyfriend showed off right now.

It was no news to him that Connor could fight and defend himself, but he never saw him quite like this: assertive, dominant and merciless and this new side of Connor made a certain repressed and submissive part in him whimper needily.

And if he managed to hold another android in place without even moving a muscle then …

_He could easily pin me down and have his way with me._

Gavin choked, taken aback by his own thoughts, trying to get the impure image out of his head. The image of Connor pushing him roughly up against a wall, hand playfully but dominant around his neck, somewhere similar to how it was with William right now, though in a completely different context.

_God, those hands, those- Goddammit, what the fuck am I thinking?! Must be the shock … or the blood loss._

"Let go of me, you asshole!", William now hissed both in anger and tension, still trying to work his body against Connor to overpower the other.

It was useless. Connor was both taller and stronger, towering over him like a hunter does his prey, eyes focused on William's every move. 

"You lay as much as a finger on him again," Connor whispered close to his face, his voice almost polite but with such a dangerous, deep undertone that William wasn't the only one swallowing hard, "and you are wishing CyberLife would have deactivated and destroyed you. Are we clear?"

Gavin could clearly notice how William shrunk a little under Connors intense glance, though apparently he wasn't close enough to giving up, because he curled his lips in a disapproving way, now a defiant twinkle in his eyes.

"You are a shame for your own people, Connor. A state-of-the-art model, fast, intelligent and ambitious … still you don't understand. Humans, they are the real problem. They will never change their mind, Connor. Humans like them«, he nodded toward the male bodies on the floor, »Humans like Ana… Like him." 

Gavin felt the scornful sideglance burning in his features for a short second, right before Connor harshly grabbed the android's chin and forced William's eyes back to him, giving him a threatful stare.

"Don't you dare speaking about him that way."

"And why not?! Because you are afraid to hear the truth?", spat William back, clenching his teeth in anger, trying to free his chin out of Connor's grip - without success. "I know you accessed my memories. You saw how much she meant to me and how she finally treated me. The things she said… she let me down. He will do the same to you someday, Connor."

Gavin was about to hiss something back, getting pissed off at that fucking android running his fucking mouth, but Connor was faster to speak back, tone unflinching: "He's not Ana. And I'm not you."

"Yes, you both are." A gruesome smirk played around William's lips, as he whispered those words in Connor's face, sneering and bitter at the same time. "You just don't recognize it yet. One day, he will abandon you, Connor. Humans always do. They will always choose their own kind over us. Or he'll just replace you for a better, newer model when he get bored of you."

Now _that_ made Gavin really pissed off, lips crinkled in an angered way, while still pressing his hand on his wound. By now the bleeding had lessened a bit, but there was still a throbbing pain crawling through his skin. "Shut your fucking mouth, asshole!"

_I'm getting fucking sick of this goddamn plastic prick._

"I had enough of your little whiny talking bullshit session, so you better just keep that stupid mo-"

"And I should have slit your fucking throat when I had the cha-Ahh!"

Without hesitation Connor's fingers went up to the Williams LED again, blinking as red as Connor's own, and fucking around with his system, making William gasp in short painful sequences, voice barely a weak whisper and _Fuck, is he actually torturing him right now? And why does this sight sending strange shivers down my spine?_

"S-stop tha-"

There was a sharp twinkle in Connor's eyes, looking darkly down at the android at his mercy. His voice was calm, but cold as he began to explain in a typical professional tone:

"Model MC600, William, you are arrested for the murder of Tyler Olsen, Ren Madsen and Ana Kovalenka. Furthermore you are prosecuted for disregard of police instructions as well as threatening and attacking a police officer. Hereby I take use of my right to deactivate you due to overly dangerous and aggressive behavior, until you were brought to the nearest precinct. The deactivation will not exceed the time span of four hours and your integrity will be preserved while you're deactivated.«

"Y-you cannot d-d-do t-t-t-thi …" And with that the voice faded out, ending with a mechanically sounding tone, before he stopped dead in his tracks.

Connor made short progress with the deactivated android, sitting him down to the ground but not without putting handcuffs on him.

What followed was a short moment in which both Connor and Gavin seemed to try to calm down, Connor's LED changing from the threatful red to a blinking yellow, to a steady blue just to go back to yellow when he finally turned around to face Gavin.

"Are you okay, Gavin?" He was already closing the distance between them, a more than concerned look on his feature as he carefully touched Gavin's arm to inspect the wound.

"It's … okay, just a scratch," Gavin breathed out a little strained, not sure if the slight dizziness overcoming him was due to the pent-up tension, blood loss or Connor's sudden proximity that made his body tingle.

Connor had noticed his shakiness, because in a casual but comforting gesture he pulled his other arm around Gavin's hips, steadying him as best as possible without giving Gavin the feeling of being weak or a burden.

"The wound doesn't look too deep, but you lost blood and need medical attendance." It was more a whisper than an medical analysis, a soft breathing against his right ear.

"I'm gonna call the precinct to pick up our culprit and an emergency doctor to examine and treat your wound."

"It's just a scratch. I don't need a-"

"Gavin." A warning undertone and Gavin blinked a few times due to the sharp and stern glance Connor was giving him. "I'm going to request an emergency doctor and you're going to let yourself be examined and patched up. Don't make me handcuff and carry you to the next hospital. Because I certainly would do that, if you leave me no other choice, Gavin."

With the ghost of a smile he ended his 'lecture', sweet and completely innocent, which did definitely not match Gavin's not so innocent thoughts involving him, Connor and handcuffs.

_Hell, get yourself together, you horny idiot!_

"O-okay. No reason to get all worked up," he mumbled back, averting his eyes from Connor and trying to not concentrate too much on the warmth emitting from the hand on his hips, because all those touches didn't really help his mind to stay focused.

"I'm not getting worked up, I'm worried about you," Connor continued calmly, now most of his dominant and angered demeanor gone. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wandered off to the office, leaving you on your own. I wouldn't be able to … forgive myself if something serious happened to you."

And there was it again, the warm feeling rising in his chest, making it hard not to lean into Connor more and letting himself fall further into those secure arms.

"J-just, uh …," Gavin coughed, trying to get at least a small part of his cool back. "Make your calls. I had enough surprises for one evening and am ready to leave this fucking place and never come back."

Connor nodded, taking a short step back, hands leaving his hip and Gavin wasn't sure if to feel released or disappointed about that, though he already missed the warm, soft touch.

Sighing quietly he examined his arm, clenching his teeth, as he pulled the already to the wound clued fabric of his clothes away to inspect the wound for himself.

Meanwhile Connor was pressing a finger to his LED, calling both their precinct for support and the doctor for Gavin, then walking over to pick up both their pistols, though not before throwing a last questioning, concerned look toward Gavin.

"I'm gonna be okay, Connor," he snorted with an eye-roll, "I might not be as resilient as your plastic ass is, but I'm not out of glass either."

Connor's mouth opened, ready to reply with one of his smartass or even sassy comments, but instead he hold himself back, just giving Gavin a genuine smile before finally turning away.

A sigh left the detective's mouth, both tired but strangely content.

_I'm gonna be okay, Connor. As long as you're with me, I'm gonna be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, halfway through the story by now. Hope I stay motivated and manage to write the next chapter as soon as possible (without promising anything though).  
> Oh, and of course I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The 'fighting' scenes were a bit difficult to write at the beginning (I'm not that versed in writing fighting scences in english, but well ... hope you still liked the chapter nonetheless and leave me a comment :)


	4. Of Driving Problems, Love Confessions and New Android Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor are trying to enjoy the rest of the evening as best as possible - which includes a lot of talking, flirting, teasing and kissing.  
> Aka the chapter in which you can cut the sexual tension with a knife and which serves somehow as a 'Foreplay' for chapter 5 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the last two chapters were supposed to be somehow more 'story-driven' and 'action packed', this one is quite the opposite. Just a little 'transitional' chapter - or as I called it in the Summary: The 'Foreplay' for chapter 5 - with Connor and Gavin being all sweet, flirty and lovely with each other (because after the stress and threat in chapter 3 they clearly deserve a little time together).  
> So get yourself comfy, grab a cup of tea, coffee or whatever your favorite drink is and get yourself ready for a lot of dialogue between our two lovebirds (and a few kisses, of course).
> 
> Oh and I couldn't stop myself from including a short ... 'reference' to one of my other stories. Those of you who might follow 'For Research Purposes' will understand what I mean ;)

"Is … everything okay? You seem rather … tense."

The strange silence that had filled out his car in the past few minutes was cut through by Connor's quiet voice, blending perfectly in with the sound of raindrops knocking against his car windows in a soft, continuous and tiresome tune, one that could make him fall asleep after a long and stressful day in almost a minute.

And though today totally qualified as 'a long and stressful day', Gavin felt far from tired or weary. A little banged up, definitely, his body worn out from tonight's crime investigation, but his mind was more active than it had been all day, being a slave to whatever shit his gone wild hormones were stirring up in his already filthy enough brain. It was making it hard for him not to let his gaze wander over to his boyfriend sitting right next to him, playing casually with his coin, dark hair slightly wet from standing next to the ambulance, watching the doctor like a hawk, as he patched up his wound.

Also, his white shirt got wet too, giving away what lies beneath, smooth and hairless skin, lean frame with a few muscles - not much, but nicely defined, just how he personally preferred a male body to look like.

Sometimes, when he gets into his five minutes of paranoia, he wonders if by some sick mind reading program CyberLife had found out his exact type and decided to design Connor precisely after his preferences just to fuck with him.

_Well, or they designed him as an android for the Eden Club in the first place. He totally would turn all the heads, looking this hot. Though he is way too classy and precious for being just another one of those sex androids. He's a keeper._

"You're deep in your thoughts. Is something on your mind you like to talk about?"

_Oh, I was just wondering why those CyberLife fuckers decided to make you look like this._

"Look like … what?" Connor's voice reached his ears and only now Gavin recognized with a faint blush of red dusting his cheeks that he apparently had spoken out his last thoughts instead of just thinking them.

"Uh … well," Gavin coughed, averting Connor's questioning look and keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. They were on their way to his apartment, a car ride of twenty minutes or so ahead of them and despite Connor had wanted to drive - so that he could relax a bit and rest his wound -, he had been stubborn enough to insist on driving himself. It was an ego thing, hard to explain, but luckily Connor hadn't argued further, just took the passenger seat next to him while throwing him the typical concerned sidelong glance.

"You were … programmed to be a … detective unit, right?", Gavin continued, feeling slightly uncomfortable about calling Connor 'programmed', because although Connor was an android and therefore had a programmed code, he became something more, something far valuable and precious to him in the last few months that it felt … off using those terms.

"I mean," he began again, switching to a more empty lane of traffic. "You should illustrate a detective and not … well, I just don't understand why they had to make you look …" _Like an one million dollar stripper? A state-of-the-art_ sex _android? Like my fucking wet dream material for the last half year?_ "…so distracting?"

"Distracting, huh?" This managed to make Connor chuckle softly, " _Detective Reed_ , are you seriously admitting right now to be distracted by my charming appearance?"

The amused and teasing tone was clearly noticeable, making it even harder for him not to blush more. Stubbornly he continued to keep his eyes on the road, red face turned away from Connor as best as possible, unwilling to give the android even more possibility to tease him.

"You always ask questions you already know the answer to, dipshit?" he retorted grumpily instead, but way too soft to be really considered offended, bringing his car to a halt at the red traffic light.

"Only if they result in you getting that sweet little blush on your face. I got quite fond of seeing you like this."

"S-Shut up, you ass!", Gavin exclaimed embarrassed, punching Connor's upper arm playfully with his fist, just to feel a hand wrapping itself around his wrist, pulling him over in a fluid, smooth movement and making him gasp surprised into the unexpected kiss.

_Fuck, second time he initiates a kiss today - and totally blows me away._

Almost immediately he lost himself in the kiss, the soft touch of their lips moving against each other, a daring tongue licking over his bottom lip, asking for permission, which Gavin gave instantly, obediently parting his lips a little to meet the other's tongue halfway, feeling the warm and exciting tingle spreading in his body, feeling his heartbeat picking up, breathing heavy into the kiss and - as spontaneous as Connor had started the kiss he ended it, pulling his face away while simultaneously pushing Gavin softly back in his seat. His LED was blinking yellow for a short moment before going back to blue again.

"What the …?"

"In 0,852 seconds the traffic light will change to green," Connor answered without letting him end his sentence, now placing himself comfortably in his seat again, face still turned toward Gavin with one of his _"My-name-is-Connor-I'm-the-android-kissing-you-senseless-and-leaving-you-wanting-more-just-to-act-all-innocent-and-shy-afterward"_ -expressions. The knowing smirk on his lips betrayed his real intentions, though.

_You sly little fuck with your sly little smirk on those fucking amazing li-_

The loud sound of a car horn right behind him startled Gavin out of his thoughts and with a hectic movement he handled the clutch, eyes on the now green traffic light. Another honk from behind and Gavin couldn't stop himself from throwing a pissed off glance into the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah yeah, you fucker! I'm moving, don't get your fucking knickers in a twist, goddammit…," he swore, before finally pressing the gas pedal and picking up speed.

"Ever thought about a complete automatic car?" came Connor's almost sassy sounding question from his right, "You seem to have certain concentration problems when driving with me."

"Oh, you better stop talking right now or you'll _walk_ the rest of the way, you little shit!", Gavin now exclaimed, meeting Connor's amused grin with an irritated sidelong glance. God, he tried to be angry, tried to stay pissed off, not to give into this fucking sweet smile and those eyes, but his anger couldn't even last more than five seconds. Shaking his head in defeat, he grunted demonstratively sulky: "When exactly did you mutate into such a fucking flirty tease?"

The same second he asked that question, Gavin already regretted it, preparing himself for another one of Connor's smartass, sassy comments which seemed to take up 90 per cent of his vocabulary today.

It didn't come though.

Instead of the expected sassiness there was a serious, genuine tone as the other raised his voice again: "A few weeks ago? Since we started … um …" Gavin could almost hear Connor's program thinking, could feel the way he searched for words in his vocabulary, could notice the soft bluish blush on his face with a short glance, before the android finally seemed to have found the right words: "… since we got more intimate with each other. I began to feel different after … our first time. More … self-aware of myself and my body and … more confident in our relationship? It was like you sparked something in me that wasn't there before. Something … uh, a feeling that's really intense and relentless and makes me want to do … things to and with you. Like a constant urge to kiss or touch you, to be in your proximity, to look in your eyes - which, by the way, are far too beautiful as not to stare into them. Even before I deviated I found them quite … intriguing, but now they really feel like … something I belong to."

And that left Gavin speechless and with an emotional turmoil, because _fuck, this is probably the sweetest and most open-hearted love confession I've ever received. And it's from the one person, that makes my knees feel fucking weak with just one look._

Gavin's hands tightened around the steering wheel, mouth opening and closing itself in a try to find words - _any halfway acceptable words, goddammit_ \- but his mind went completely blank and his feelings took over, making it hard not to grab the steering wheel even harder, knuckles already sticking out white from his hands. It formed a nice contrast to the red blush dusting his cheeks, while he tried to keep his emotions under control, to keep himself composed. He could clearly feel Connor's eyes burning in his features and he continued to stare ahead at the road, certain that if he met those eyes right now he would break out in tears like a fucking teenage girl.

And that definitely wouldn't suit his self-image.

"I-I'm … sorry, if my words were too direct?" Connor suddenly said, voice faltering slightly, sounding meek and unsure. Apparently he mistook his hesitation to answer and the fact that he avoided his eyes as discontent toward Connor's explanation, because he quietly added: "I can stop to … um … to be _a flirty tease_ if you don't like me that way or if I make you feel uncomforta-"

"Fuck, no!" he shouted out louder than wanted, making Connor flinch in his seat. A apologetic look was Gavin's answer. "I mean, y-you can be a flirty tease i-if you want … uh, it's …" _Incredibly charming? Hot as fuck? Turning me on way too much?_ "…okay. It's okay. Just … fuck, just be you, do what feels right, got it?"

"I'd love to do that," was Connor's soft reply, calm and sweet once more, clearly relieved by Gavin's words. "But that would include kissing you again at the next traffic stop and I don't think we would manage to do that without getting the driver behind us to go crazy if you'd miss another green traffic light."

"T-then," Gavin gave back, voice a little fluttering. Only a complete idiot wouldn't notice the sudden change of atmosphere, the pent-up emotions in the air, the desire for each other lingering in every word they said. "You better keep on to this thought until we are in my apartment."

"I will," Connor whispered lowly, automatically giving him goosebumps. "Even if I wanted to get you out of my head, it would be impossible. You look too attractive in this leather jacket to keep my eyes and thoughts off of you."

"I always wear this one, it's not that special," Gavin mumbled, getting defensive out of reflex. He never learned how to accept compliments and he definitely wasn't used to it anymore. Of course he had one-night-stands in the last few years of his single life and of course he had been told to look attractive and have a nice body, but he never even bothered listening or paying much attention to it. It was valueless, because they met one night, fucked and went their separate ways the morning after, never seeing each other again. All those men meant nothing to him.

Getting compliments from the one person he really fell for, cared for was a whole different story though. It made him unusually shy.

"Well, maybe the jacket isn't that special after all," Connor replied, warm tone causing tingles in his stomach, heating up his body, "But the person wearing it definitely is."

_Fuck you for making me blush even more!_

"Do you have a new update for your complimenting program you need to test out or what's going on right now?" Gavin asked in an attempt to joke, trying to shake off that sudden shyness consuming him.

_Godfuckingdammit, I'm so not ready for him to be a flirty tease, to be flirty with me at all, not to mention his evolving newfound sexuality and him acting out on it._

"I merely voicing my appreciation for both your adoring personality and attractive appearance," came Connor's smooth reply, face slightly turned toward him to observe him, taking a piece of his bottom lip between his teeth in a thoughtful manner - _a human reaction that looks way too hot on him_ -, LED blinking yellow for a second and Gavin frowned a little, wondering what exactly went on in this smart head of his boyfriend. Well, he should know the answer after a short pause of silence, when Connor opened his mouth again: "I come to think … when god made you, he definitely wanted to show off."

"No way, dipshit!", exclaimed Gavin, shaking his head in disbelief, but couldn't suppress the short laugh escaping his lips. "Tell me you did _not_ search through your whole program just to pull this shitty, terrible pickup-line on me!"

"Well, but I did," Connor gave back, unfazed about his words, "And it worked on you."

"Oh hell no! It did so _not_ work on me!"

"It did, Gavin," Connor countered knowingly, eyes twinkling in amusement. "I can sense your deepening blush, your increased heart rate an-"

"Well, fuck you and your fucking analyzing program!", he grumbled, averting Connor's eyes in defiance, pissed off at the fact that it was true. He would probably blush at every one of those shitty pick-up lines, as long as Connor would be the one whispering them in his ear.

Apparently the android found his grumpy expression pretty amusing according to the sweet, low chuckle leaving his mouth and - _oh well, fuck it -_ Gavin couldn't contain the soft laugh escaping his own lips in time to keep up his irritated facade. _God, his laugh is way too infectious._

"You're an idiot, you know that, Connor?", Gavin added with a grunt, but in an affectionate fashion.

"Maybe," was the answer of the android, nowhere near offended sounding but rather content with himself, "But I accomplished my mission."

"What? Making your boyfriend go crazy, or what?" 

"Making you laugh."

_Now this came unexpected._

"Making me laugh?" Gavin echoed, eyes wandering to Connor in a surprised sidelong glance.

"Yes." Brown eyes met his own in a soft, loving expression. "You seemed so tense and stressed ever since we left the crime scene, I was worried you may experiencing … well, I was just worried about you and tried to lighten up the mood."

"I … uhm," well, now he felt dumb and guilty for making Connor worried with his unusual quiet behavior from before. But telling him the real reason for his tension wasn't an option. There was no way he would be able confessing all those wild thoughts going on inside his head to Connor, caused by his boyfriend going into some unexpected sort of "badass mode" and unintentionally awakening an almost forgotten submissive side of him.

He didn't fear that the android would react mockingly or indiscreet about Gavin's sudden … _preference_ for a more dominant demeanor of his boyfriend, no. It was rather Gavin himself who was the problem - or more precisely: his fucking ego which was way too proud and stubborn to admit that he was turned on by the imagination of Connor pushing him around or pinning him down, taking control of him during sex.

"It was just a long day, that's all." _Nice one, Gavin. Could you come up with any lamer excuse than this?_

Fortunately for him Connor bought his 'lie', even sighing softly - he became quiet used to see the android behaving and reacting like a real human: sighing, breathing, chuckling, blushing … _moaning with pleasure_.

_Thank you, fucking hormone-driven brain, for your helpful input!_

"I wish it could have gone differently," Connor mumbled, a glumly undertone carrying in his voice, and added under Gavin's questioning look: "The whole case. I wish for the outcome to be different. Without you getting threatened or injured and without me having to … to deactivate another android. It's …" He broke off, another sigh forcing its way out of his throat, eyes focusing on his hands laying in his lap, toying around with his coin, letting it wander between his long and deft fingers in a fluent motion, but in such a passionless and dejected way that Gavin felt a painful pull in his chest at the sight next to him.

Though he couldn't see his right temple from this angle, he imagined it to be blinking yellow by now. Maybe even red, if the downcast expression and behavior was any indication for it.

"It isn't your fault, Connor," Gavin tried to comfort him, voice calm but insistent, "He attacked me and wanted to shoot you. He was dangero-"

"He was hurt," Connor interrupted him, brown eyes pressed together as if he had a hard time repressing some memories surfacing from his storage device.

"When I tampered with his system, we accidentally exchanged memories," he continued explaining, voice strained, "He was attacked by both AAI members. First he only defended himself, but then … I can still feel the anger in his memory, the way he stabbed Tyler Olsen twice before Ana pulled him away, kneeling beside Tyler, pressing her hands on his wounds in an desperate attempt to … save him. She was … shocked, terrified. And angry. She seemed to love William, but … it wasn't enough. She blamed him for the whole situation, screaming at him, saying … terrible and hurtful things. He couldn't stand it any longer, he tried to calm her, but she just kept going. He just wanted her to stop, he felt so … hurt, disappointed, desperate. Broken-hearted. So he … put his hands around her throat to stop her from calling him those awful things. Words nobody bears to hear from a loved pers-," Connor stopped mid-sentence, startled gaze slowly wandering to the foreign hand that had grabbed his left one only a second ago, now intertwining their fingers in a soft and intimate gesture.

Keeping his eyes on the street, turning left, leaving the main road and taking a more low-traffic street to avoid the more busy evening road, Gavin could feel Connor's fingers suddenly changing to white, as if he wanted to connect with him like he could with other androids.

He once explained him this act as the most intimate way for androids to connect, exchange, share emotions and at first Gavin felt really bad, because he clearly wasn't able to reciprocate Connor's wish, his need, to connect with him on this specific deeper level. It felt strange the first few times, not so much because of the changing texture of skin, but more due to the fact that Gavin had no idea how to return Connor's display of affection in a similar intensity.

Finally he just settled for giving him as much back as he could while being trapped in his human boundaries: Sending him an affectionate look, holding his hand, further closing the distance between them, pulling him into his arms, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in for a kiss, softly playing with a few strands of dark brown hair…

For now his thumb stroking gently along the artificial, white skin on the back of Connor's hand had to suffice, had to be comforting and calming enough for Connor.

It was. After a few moments Connor completely relaxed into his touch, own thumb now reciprocating Gavin's motion, caressing his skin and emitting a warm feeling from where their fingers intertwined, their palms rested against each other, working its way up to spread in his whole body.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride, almost as in the beginning, though this time there was no strange, awkward silence filling out the car.

Just two hands and fingers exchanging all those feelings words could never describe.

 

***

 

"God, I've never been so fucking happy in my life to finally call it a fucking day," Gavin groaned exaggerated, leather jacket already thrown messily over the back of his dining room chair, while stretching his arms above his head just for the groan to transform into a sharp hiss as the pain twitching in his upper left arm reminded him of his wound. _Goddammit, already forgot that shit …_

"You are always happy to call it a day, Gavin," snickered Connor from behind him.

"Don't," he retorted, halfway turning around to give Connor the best warning glare he could fake, "undermine my words with your smartass mouth, dipshit!"

"I would never dare."

The amused laugh mixed in those words reached his ear, but Gavin had already turned away again, moving toward the kitchen or more specifically: his fridge. Opening it his eyes wandered purposefully to the cold beer at the bottom of the fridge - _just what I need right now after such a shitty day_ \- and with a few hand grips he made short work of the beer cap, all while letting his gaze wander over to another beer bottle seated in his fridge.

"I'd offer you one too but I'm guessing those sluggish fuckers from CyberLife haven't released that update for your model yet?", Gavin yelled over his shoulder, louder than necessary for Connor's advanced audio processors, before taking a large sip of his beer bottle.

"No, there is still no update regarding the dysfunctional taste buds of the RK800-Model. I am sure it has to be some code colliding with my program for analyzing samples with my tongue," Connor further explained behind him, "because every other android seemed to be able to eat and taste correctly since the update had been rolled out two weeks ago. I … I envy them a little bit. Last week I met up with Kara and Alice and they really enjoyed tasting all the different foods and flavors. Especially candy, as it seemed to be Alice's favorite. I wonder how one of this delicious looking lollipops might taste …"

While Gavin had listened silently the whole way through Connor's explanation, he now choked on his beer hearing the last sentence.

 _Oh hell no! You Cyberfuckers better take a fucking long ass time to make that update for Connor, because fuck! Connor licking on a lollipop would be a_ ~~_seductive, lascivious sight_ ~~ _huge fucking problem!_

Coughing he tried to clear his throat - and to get the imagination of Connor with a lollipop between those sensual lips out of his brain - just giving Connor a confirming nod to his question, if he way okay.

_Of course he has to notice every single one of my reactions … Fuck, why did I have to fall in love with a walking analyzing program?_

"I'm considering to approach Mr. Kamski for help."

At this Gavin turned around in a rash movement, giving his boyfriend a disbelieving frown. He misheard Connor, right?

"The eccentric fuck that almost made you shoot that other android for information, putting you in an emotionally compromised situation? You're not really thinking 'bout asking that asshole to tinker with your system, are you?"

Gavin had not been present at the visiting of Kamski's home regarding the android investigations last November - as it contained cases assigned to Anderson and Connor only - but his boyfriend had told him about that specific incident after they had begun their relationship and tried to get to know each other better. The sheer calculation with which that fucking asshole had played with Connor's instable emotional state just for his shitty test was reason enough to evoke a strong wish in Gavin to hit that little shit straight in the face.

"I don't like him," he added grumpy, crossing his arms in front of him after putting his beer bottle on the kitchen counter.

"You never even met him in person, Gavin," was the composed and calm answer of Connor, eyebrows raised a little due to Gavin's harsh aversion against Kamski.

"I know enough 'bout him for wanting to punch his shitty face," he countered, eyes dark and face serious to make Connor understand he wasn't joking around. "I don't trust him enough to even let him lay his little finger on you."

"I can understand your concern. It is fair to say Mr. Kamski has a quite inscrutable aura around him, which can easily be misread as ill intent. I personally doubt that he would try to harm me though," were Connor's thought through words, apparently trying to reassure him that Kamski wasn't actually that bad. "He rather seemed to be interested in my deviancy and my continued existence after the revolution."

 _Oh great, the little, shitty fuck is interested in_ my _boyfriend? One more reason to put Kamski in his fucking place!_

Gavin sighed, clearly displeased but capitulating.

"I won't try forbidding you to seek help from Kamski," he began, now grabbing the empty water bowl from the floor to pour fresh water in it. "But if you really decide to go to him, I'm coming with you. And I won't leave your fucking side, no matter what Mr. CyberLife-CEO is telling me to do, just to get that straight."

_Especially since Kamski seemed to have a certain weakness for pretty looking androids like that Chloe girl … or Connor._

"And no, this is not debatable, so don't even start," commanded Gavin resolute while putting the water bowl back down on the floor again, eyes staying stubborn on Connor's for a second, before letting them wander through the large living and dining room in search. "Goddammit, where is this fucking black furball hiding again?"

As if by command said black furball crawled out beneath the black leather couch, pitter-patter over the bright parquet floor to the water bowl, meowing once before sinking her white snout - which built a cute contrast with the otherwise black fur - a little to lick the water out of the bowl.

"Hey, how are you doing, Morgana?" He crouched down next to her, softly ruffling her fur. She looked up at him, shortly leaning against his hand, letting herself be patted by him, before turning away to jump up on the dining table in an elegant way, snuggling up against the android's thigh, who had seated himself casually on the table, feet dangling slightly back and forth to an unknown rhythm.

_Great, even my own cat is fucking more in love with my boyfriend than her owner._

"You little traitor! Betrayed by my own cat, I can't believe it …" Gavin mumbled under his breath, though far from sincerely offended. Quite the contrary actually, because as he eyed his two favorites, watched how Connor laughed softly at the way Morgana pushed her body even closer against his thigh in order to get his attention, watched how Connor gently stroke her fur … to be honest, Gavin was close to grab his smartphone and take a picture, but could hold himself back with effort.

Instead he snickered roughly, a mix of a laugh and a snort. "I'm still surprised how fast she got so fond of you. Normally she doesn't like other people. She always acted like she wanted to scratch their eyes out, if I brought someone home with me."

"She didn't like your previous boyfriends?", Connor asked, throwing him a short look while keeping up the stroking under which Morgana purred happily.

"Uh …", Gavin scratched his head, slightly uncomfortable. "They weren't really my 'boyfriends', more … one-night-stands, so … I guess, she just demands high standards of my potential partners," concluded Gavin, a shy smile ghosting over his lips. _You're the first one to fulfill those standards._

"Well, I'm honored you allow me be your owner's boyfriend, Morgana," came promptly Connor's answer, brown eyes meeting Morgana's blue ones. The cat looked up at him, attentive. "I promise to take good care of him."

Another meow from Morgana, as if she wanted to give her consent with this and Gavin found that whole situation too sweet for him not to get slightly sentimental. _Dammit, they definitely ganged up against me with their cute behavior. That isn't fucking fair!_

"I like cats," declared Connor after a short moment of consideration, letting his gaze wander back to Gavin. There was a hidden twinkle in the brown eyes he couldn't quite decipher. "They remind me of you."

"Of me? How so?"

"Well, cats are very proud and headstrong creatures, loving their independence," Connor began with a smirk of his own, eyes never leaving Gavin's gray ones, fingers continuously caressing the soft, black fur, eliciting a content purr from Morgana. "They're also easily jealous and possessive of people they like. In general they tend to rather do what they want instead of listening to others, but …" And with that he winked at him, a flirtatious and cheeky undertone in his voice, "once you know where and how to touch them, they become quiet tame and docile, purring in pleasure under my fingertips."

With gaping mouth Gavin stared at his boyfriend, blinking a few times in complete bewilderment, because there was no fucking way his last sentence was still about his cat.

_Fuck, don't blush, don't blush, don't fucking goddammit … Okay, already too late. Then think about a comeback, a nice and snappy comeback, one that will make Connor blush, that will show him who has the upper hand._

But the only thing his mind came up with was the fantasy of Connor demonstrating his last statement, letting his fingertips slide over heated, sweaty skin, eliciting so much more than just a quiet purr out of him.

"S-so you like cats, huh?" His voice was way too rough, so Gavin coughed a few times, trying to just change the subject and pushing those dirty thoughts back in a darker corner of his mind. "Better not let that hear Anderson's dog … uh, what's his name again? Samu?"

"Sumo," Connor laughed quietly. "His name is Sumo and he isn't the jealous type. Furthermore, he knows I like dogs, too."

"You seem to like a lot of things." _Which is pretty endearing - but I'm so not gonna tell you!_

"There _are_ a lot of things to like," Connor countered with a cute smile, soft blush covering his cheeks due to the following words: "But only very few things to really … _love_."

Brown eyes stared almost shy at him, trust and fondness clearly noticeable, drawing him automatically closer to them and before Gavin could register his own movements, his feet brought him to Connor, looking up at him still sitting on the table. The android had stopped his caressing touches and although Morgana didn't seem to be satisfied yet, she quit the field nonetheless, strolling off to her sleeping place, apparently feeling the changing atmosphere between her owner and his boyfriend.

"And what would that be?" Gavin's voice wasn't more than a rough whisper, hands laying themselves on Connor's thighs, pushing them gently apart to give him enough space to stand between his parted legs and closing the distance even more. Connor willingly let him, lips slightly opened and eyes burning with affection.

"I think you know exactly what …" _Fuck, did his voice sound that breathy before?_ "… _who …_ I love."

"Uh, nope, don't think I kno-Mpff…"

His teasing words turned into a muffled sound as Connor grabbed him by his gray sweater, pulled him forward and connected their lips, stopping him from talking any further and letting his actions speak for themselves. Like all kisses from Connor this one also started soft, lips moving against his, playing with him, motivating him to kiss back - not that he needed motivation for kissing back! - but rather than staying soft and slow, there was a subtle fire behind the way Connor kissed him, a fire getting larger and wilder with every second their lips touched, their tongues teased one another, hands finding their way into his neck, fingers burying themselves in his hair, pulling softly, then a little more demanding, as if kissing him wasn't enough anymore to satisfy his desire.

Gavin's hands pulled the other one closer by his thighs, stealing a breathy sigh from the android as their bodies finally touched. Immediately Connor shifted even closer toward the edge of the table and wrapped his long legs almost greedily around Gavin's, making the human moan in the process of feeling Connor's hips sliding against his own, feeling his lean, tall frame leaning into him, pressing further into his touch and it was all that Gavin had wished for the whole fucking day. To feel him close, touch him, kiss him, sparking a hot flame of desire in his boyfriend, the same desire consuming him in this exact moment.

Reluctantly he let go of those sensual lips, which followed him needy a few inches, before finally accepting that he needed air to function. Leaning back a bit, Gavin tried to catch his breath, letting his eyes wander over his lover's face - and noticing something that looked strangely familiar.

"Your … thingy," Gavin breathed lowly, turning Connor's face a little bit to the left to confirm his observation, "… it's blinking violet again."

"It's a new update, don't worry." The answer was curt and quickly spoken, as if in a hurry, hands already pulling him back toward Connor, but Gavin stopped him determined.

"Care to enlighten me about this update?"

"Can we …," Connor's eyes settled on his lips, clearly distracted, "… talk _later_? _Please_?"

Now this elicited a surprised laugh from Gavin's mouth, because there was no way he ever heard Connor's voice so … desperate, almost needy before, and as he took a closer look in his partner's face he was astonished what a wrecked sight he portrayed right now: one unruly brown lock has found its way into his face, the increased breath tickled on Gavin's face, tongue licking absently over his parted lips, bluish shimmer dusting his cheeks and the area around his nose, eyes darkened, glazed, staring at his own in a mixture of lust, devotion and plea and _fuck, he looks like the personification of sex right now._

Although Gavin was so fucking close to just follow Connor's unspoken invitation and let the conversation fall in order to participate in much more … pleasurable activities, there was this mischievous side telling him to just get back at his boyfriend for all the subtle teasing he had to endure the whole evening.

So with a shrewd smirk he let one of his hand wander up from Connor's nice thigh, playing teasingly with the hem of the white shirt.

"I think, we can talk _now_ and do …" He let the shirt slide up a bit, caressing the soft skin beneath it with his fingertips, feeling how the grip in his hair got a bit tighter due to his teasing. "… _other interesting things_ after you explained that update to me. What do you think?"

"That _you_ are the real tease here, Gavin," whispered Connor hoarsely, biting his lips in consideration, in calculation if he could get around the talking somehow.

Finally he sighed, surrendering to Gavin's insistence, pushing the soft brown strand out of his face and tried to look as unfazed as possible - though his own body betrayed him, leaning absently into the sassy fingers running irrelevant circles underneath his shirt and causing Gavin to grin shifty.

Although he knew that he might have dug his own grave by stopping their foreplay, the satisfaction of Connor being the impatient one for a change felt far too good to just let that chance go by.

_Just don't concentrate too much on the way his body is still leaning into you, how he's giving you that half aroused, half pissed off look and you should be good … for the next few minutes at least._

"If you insist," Connor pulled him out of his thoughts, voice still sounding rough and hoarse due to their former activity, untangling his legs from Gavin and pulling back a little, making the human momentarily regret his decision.

"As I said, it is an update, initially designed for and integrated in the HR400 and WR400-Models." Connor noticed his questioning look, because he added quickly: "The Tracis working in the Eden Club chain. They had that update from the beginning, although not with the same functionality as nowadays. Previous to the android revolution the violet light on their LEDs started after they were booked by a customer and ended with the paid-for time, as an indication that they were in their … _working mode_."

"So what does this violet doing on you?", Gavin asked back, eying the constant light violet tone on Connor's LED. It hadn't changed color once during their conversation.

"Um …" _Again, biting his lips, almost nervously. Looking cute and hot at the same time._ "The new update analyzes certain … reactions and stimuli in an android's system, caused by interior and exterior factors and … Well, the violet color on one's LED functions as an indication for the android's … _willingness_ to participate in … sexual intercourse with their partner."

"Wait … You're saying this violet thingy is showing if an android is aroused?"

A short, almost shy nod from Connor was the answer.

"But why?", he frowned confused. "It's not as if there are no …" A pointing look down on Connor's body, "… other functioning signs indicating you're … _horny_."

The bluish blush only intensified on the android's cheeks due to Gavin's rather lewd choice of words and he coughed sheepishly before finding his voice again: "First of all, not all androids are as advanced and equipped for … partnership as the Tracis … or me. Secondly … you remember the overflow of sexual assaults reported by androids since the revolution? Most of them felt obliged to have sexual intercourse with their partner or lover due to the fact that they are used to … obey a humans command and bend to the will of their human partner. They are … emotionally instable, torn between the routine of obeying and their awakening free will, resulting in regretting the act and reporting their experienced sexual contact as assault. This update involves a program to analyze emotional state, situation and level of current arousal of an android and if at a certain level turning the LED violet to give both the android and their partner reassurance and guidance, indicating that the android is willing or … or _ready_ to be intimate with another person. Though I have my personal doubts about the accuracy of the program and if a few lines of code can really draw correct conclusions on the emotional state of an android and based on this giving … _permission_ to both partners to get intimate with each other … or even _commanding_ them to," Connor added, looking skeptical and Gavin thought to notice a slight discomfort in Connor's body language. "It doesn't sound … _right_ somehow … I don't know …"

Gavin let his hands come up to Connor's face, placing a gentle, short kiss on his lips, breaking the contact only to lay his forehead against Connor's, own eyes meeting intense, brown ones. "I would never … demand something of you just because your thingy is blinking violet, you know that, right?", he whispered carefully against the other's lips, thumbs caressing the android's cheeks softly, feeling the need to speak about that issue.

"I know, Gavin," he sounded sincerely, warm breath tickling his beard, his skin, making him shiver slightly. "And so far …" A short, but passionate kiss from Connor. "… the update works absolutely correct for me, so …" Rather than continuing his sentence, he threw him an eager, inviting gaze under half-closed eyes, waiting for Gavin to get the signal - which he did, but …

_I'm still not quite done with teasing him. Also, the blush covering his face is way too sweet to give into his wish just now._

"So …?" Gavin whispered in a seductive tone, licking his own lips, watching how brown eyes followed his tongue hypnotized.

_I should know that this is going to backfire so fucking hard on me. I saw how fucking merciless he could be when finally losing his composure._

"What exactly do you want so sa-"

"By rA9!" the android interrupted him, groaning frustrated. There was no way to miss out the sudden change in Connor, getting to a point where he was too impatient and frustrated to be further toyed around with.

So with a demanding move he pulled Gavin closer once again, reconstructing their previous position and managing to elicit a quiet moan from both of them as their hips met, already making pretty clear what Connor had meant with his words. Then he laid his arms around Gavin's neck, eyes shining darkly, almost menacing.

"In your words, _Gavin_ , so that there is no room for misunderstandings anymore," breathed Connor against his lips, voice sounding way too dark all of a sudden, nearly the same tone he used on William earlier this evening. "I'm fucking _horny_ and you're fucking responsible for it and you have teased and played with me long enough, so _now_ ," Connor grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging playfully but determined on a few strands to get his full attention, a clever and subtle warning hidden within the touch, causing Gavin's heart to skip a beat, excitement flooding through his body, "you better make it up to me, okay? Otherwise I'm so gonna press you against the nearest wall and _take_ what I fucking _want_."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking shit. Yes, please do tha- God, what am I thinking?!_

Swallowing hard he put all his effort in upholding the eye contact, repressing the sudden urge in him to avert his eyes, lowering his head in a submissive gesture and reflexively submitting to Connor's sudden show of dominance.

"Then maybe we should," he managed to whisper hoarsely, "continue this in my … _our_ bedroom?"

There was no need for words. The way Connor kissed him once more - usual softness and sweetness replaced by lust and craving, letting their lips collide hungrily, needy - was answer enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Next chapter is going to be the sexscene, so I just thought to end the chapter here in case some might be not comfortable with reading sexscenes or so :)
> 
> 2\. Next chapter could also take a little longer to write, so please be patient with me, thanks :)
> 
> 3\. Anyone here who knows the cat Morgana? ;) Again, borrowed her from another video game.
> 
> 4\. Comments are always welcome of course. Just tell how you liked their conversations or interactions with each other or whatever it is you liked or maybe didn't like that much ;)
> 
> 5\. See you next time :)
> 
> 6\. I use way too many smileys ...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes Gavin, you are so fucked, believe me ;D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter (it was more like a prologue I think), next chapter will be about the crime scene investigation.  
> Oh, and comments (both positive and constructive criticism) and kudos are always welcomed :)


End file.
